


Are our hearts only meant to be broken after all?

by enormouseffort (orphan_account)



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Angst, F/M, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 14:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/enormouseffort
Summary: Miss Charlotte Heywood contemplates on how different she feels on her journey back to her home than on the one she took to Sanditon.





	Are our hearts only meant to be broken after all?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write for Sanditon, like, it’s my first ever for this fandom in the relatively short time I have been writing fanfic again (after nearly five years since I stopped and deleted everything and now it’s mostly Outlander anyway). However, this idea would not leave my head and I had to write it, to put on paper (or Word document, whatever). I’m sorry for the angstiness, but I wanted to explore these feelings. Please, enjoy and thank you for reading <3

When Charlotte Heywood left her home for Sanditon, her heart was fit to burst with joy. 

It is a new thing, a change in the midst of what before could be considered the most uneventful life -even with her eleven siblings. Charlotte Heywood was on her way to Sanditon with Mister and Mistress Parker and cannot seem to stop smiling on the whole ride. 

She wants to see every single thing that there is to be seen, explore all that there is to be explored. _Oh, to walk on those cliffs -so different from home- and to be able to bathe in the sea, with its glorious cold and salty waters!_

She hopes to be ready for the seaside town, for she is going, all ready to start a new future. Even if, most certainly, she might as well be a little afraid too. But then, it is an adventure, is it not? 

Her father, ever so careful, never venturing too far from home himself, had warned her to be careful, to be wary of everything. 

She wonders what the people of Sanditon will make of her. And, most of all, what she will make of them, how will it all be like. She loves to read people, to know them. Now, she has quite a lot of learning to do, new people to meet and places to explore. 

Yes, she will always love home. But can’t she love other places too? 

Maybe she will love Sanditon. Or maybe, this journey was meant to change her. 

What she knows now, as she leaves Sanditon at the end of summer is that indeed she was changed, much more than she could ever hope. 

There was an adventure, dancing, novelties and _love -was it really love? Could Sidney Parker really love her and choose another? even if the situation required, could he not just choose her and face whatever may come? Did he really have to be the saviour of his bother business, pledging himself to another? _

_She knew, rationally, that he was doing the right thing, the most honourable thing. _

_But who said doing the right and honourable thing was painless? That it was easy?_

All things, after all, must end -even the good ones. Sooner than one would expect, the fairytale was lost, and she was broken, no longer smiling on the road, but crying after holding back her tears for so very long. 

When Charlotte left Sanditon, she was sure that her heart had, indeed, burst. 

And now thousands of little pieces were scattered on those cliffs and beaches, as if her heart was as fragile as a seashell, easily broken with the lightest step upon it. 

_Are our hearts only meant to be broken after all?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
ps. this is also posted on Tumblr, at maybeimdoingsomethingright.tumblr.com


End file.
